


Best Friends

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Future Fic, I guess its AU?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: Aaron Dingle: Professional Best Friend, Date Ruiner, Wants What He Wants, and he wants Robert Sugden.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. First Date

Aaron watched as the woman giggled and brushed her fingers up and down Robert’s arm. His eyes widening as Robert laughed along with her and moved forward, giving her more of his arm to travel. Aaron put down his pint hard onto the bar top as his mum looked up at him from behind the bar.

“I just had them redone, do you mind?” Chas asked with one eyebrow raised. Aaron grumbled as he started to drum his fingers as his blue eyes watched the scene in front of him. 

The woolpack was more packed than usual. The first warm night of Spring brought everyone out of their homes like groundhogs out of their holes. They smelled food, fun, and alcohol. They were in.

Aaron was fine sitting at home on this warm night, but his boyfriend, Keith, looking longingly outside the window as he finished washing the dinner dishes, suggested they have a night out. Aaron could not say no to his face as he gave him a half-smile. With a kiss, the date was sealed.

Now he was here.

With him.

Keith came walked back from the bathrooms with a large smile on his face. His brown eyes lighting up when he saw Aaron standing there waiting for him. Robert’s eyes clocked the man as he passed, raising his eyebrows in surprise before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. 

Aaron felt himself growl when he saw the woman grab Robert’s hand in her own. 

“Did you get our drinks?” Keith asked, noticing only Aaron had a drink in front of him. Aaron’s eyes did not move from Robert as Chas jumped into action.

“Just getting yours now, love. Your inconsiderate boyfriend here started without you.” Chas partially yelled as she filled Keth’s glass. Aaron turned his attention to his boyfriend, giving him a forced smile.

“You know me…” Aaron said lightly as Keith rolled his eyes playfully. He moved forward to give Aaron a quick peck on his cheek as Chas put Keith’s pint next to Aarons. She coughed as Aaron sighed.

“I LOVE that show too!” the girl exclaimed loudly as Robert laughed at her reaction. Aaron grabbed his drink and chugged it down as Keith wrapped his hand around his pint.

“You ok?” Keith asked. Aaron slammed his glass back onto the bar top again.

“I’m fine. Come here.” Aaron said, grabbing Keith by his arm and pulling him close to kiss him. He poured everything into that kiss, keeping one eye open. Aaron watched as Robert stood up, pointing out the bathroom’s location to his date. 

He never looked at him once as he walked out of view. 

Aaron pulled away. 

“Woah. Where did that come from?” Keith asked his eyes, dazed his hand, gripping the edge of the bar. 

“I have to…” Aaron muttered as he walked away. Keith wiped his mouth and turned to watch Aaron walk away and towards the bathroom doors at the end of the room. 

****

He should have known he would be here. His sister, Vic, still worked here in the kitchen. Andy had come back into the picture and was helping as a handyman around the place. It was like his mother hired all the Sugdens to be around them all at once.

He still is not sure if his mother didn’t have a hand in Robert, showing up once more. 

He appeared one day. Out of the blue. Wearing that same outfit from the woods. The clothes were hanging on him now. His eyes a little darker green than he remembered and a little bit of grey popping up prematurely throughout his hair. It would look weird but prison would do that to a man. 

No matter how he looked. How different or the same. There he was.

Robert Jacob Sugden. 

Emmerdale’s Native Son.

Back in town.

Aaron never expected Robert to appear. Let alone with a coffee in his hand and a guilty expression on his slightly aged face. Keith had walked past Robert, not even giving him a second glance as he talked about what he thought they should grab for dinner that night, Bob watching the scene from behind the counter. 

Keith knew about Robert. Aaron told him the story. He showed him the pictures. He watched as he took those pictures down from the walls of The Mill right before he asked Keith to move in with him. That one picture he could not part with hidden away in his bedside table drawer—the picture of him and Robert at their second wedding. The rings nestled in their boxes right next to it. 

Keith has not noticed, and if he has, he hasn’t said anything to him. 

****

Aaron came bursting through the doors of the bathroom to find Robert washing his hands and Marlon standing next to him doing the same.

“I’m glad things worked out.” Robert was telling him as Marlon nodded his head in agreement.

“How are you doing?” Marlon asked as Robert shrugged.

“I’m glad to be home. Don’t know if I will be staying for long.”

“Eight years is a long time.” Marlon continued turning off the faucet and shaking his hands dry.

Robert shrugged again. “I’m trying to catch up with Seb. Get my life back on track. Find that normal again.”

“What about A—” Marlon started to ask as Aaron coughed. Both turned their heads towards Aaron, who gave the two men an awkward wave. Marlon smiled as he scurried away and past the two men, leaving them alone. 

Robert turned off the faucet and turned around, leaning against the sink. His arms crossed. The two of them staring at each other. Waiting to see who would speak first.

Aaron took a step forward. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Robert said. Aaron watched as Robert looked him over. From top to bottom. That familiar thrill growing up his spine, making him shiver.

“Cold?” Robert asked as Aaron shook his head. 

“No. On a date?” Aaron asked, putting his hands into his jean pockets.

Robert dropped his arms and sighed. “Aaron, we don’t have to do this.”

“You said we are friends, no?” Aaron shot back.

“Best friends,” Robert said.

“Right. Best friends. Best friends talk. So, on a date?” Aaron said, repeating the question.

“Yes. Lucy and I are on a date. Vic set us up.” Robert told him. “You and Keith?”

“Yeah. Me and Keith.” Aaron told him, taking another step forward. “So, how is she?”

Robert let his head drop. “Aaron…what are you doing?”

Aaron took another step. “Nothing. Just two best friends talking.”

“You have Keith.” Robert reminded him.

Like he forgot.

“Yeah. I know. How is the date going?” Aaron asked, taking another step. Another step closer. Robert raised his head and stood up straight and took a step to the left. He was giving himself room from the advancing Aaron.

“I can’t do this right now.”

“Do what? You wanted to be friends. This is just two friends talking. In the bathroom. About their dates.”

“You have a boyfriend, Aaron. Someone you live with. Why don’t you go back to him?” Robert said as Aaron took two steps back. 

“Fine,” Aaron said sharply as Robert sighed and turned back around to rest his palms on the ends of the sink. 

Aaron turned, shook his head, and walked out the door. 

He decided right then and there that as a best friend he would have to show him some tough love.

****

The minute Aaron fell into Robert’s chair across from Lucy, he realized he didn’t have a plan. No plan at all. He just knew he was pissed. 

Lucy put down her drink slowly as she looked over the man, who was not Robert Sugden, sitting across from her. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Aaron said, sitting back in the chair with a smug smile. 

“Who are you?” Lucy asked with a smile.

“You are on a date with Robert?” Aaron said calmly, making sure to keep watch of the bathroom door. Robert still had not come out. He had some time.

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Lucy asked her smile, faltering.

Aaron looked over at the bar where Keith was talking to Chas as Charity watched Aaron with a frown on her face. “Here is the thing about Robert. He is a rat.”

“Excuse me?” Lucy asked her eyes growing wide. 

“Yeah. You aren’t his only date this week. Hell, not his only date tonight. He likes to string people along. It is his thing. I couldn’t let him do this to someone again.” Aaron said, nodding along to his lies.

“Again?”

“He has done this before. Had affairs. Ruined families. Everyone knows about it. I am just trying to save you some time. Think of me as a friend telling you a hard truth.” Aaron told her.

“Like what?” Lucy asked.

Aaron scoffed. “He had an affair once with his brother’s wife. If he can do that…God knows what else he could do.”

“Oh my god. Vic never…” 

“Vic was never told. She has this rosy view of her brother that no one wants to break. As her friend and a former friend of Roberts, I’m just trying to save you time and some heartbreak.” Aaron told her before jumping up out of Roberts seat and walking back over to the bar wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulders. He looked over to find Lucy sitting there in shock. She had fallen back into her chair as she thought over what she was just told. 

“What do you want to eat?” Keith asked, oblivious to what was going on around him. Aaron looked into his brown eyes and felt a stab of guilt. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared as Aaron gave him a forced smile.

_SMACK_

The sound of skin on skin got everyone’s attention. It was loud. Sudden. Aaron saw it coming.

“HOW DARE YOU! I’M OUT OF HERE.” Lucy screamed as Robert held onto his reddened cheek in shock. 

“What are you…what happened…What did I do?” Robert blurted out as Lucy grabbed her coat and purse, storming out of the pub. Everyone watching as Robert followed behind her. 

Chas shook her head as Keith watched the scene with concern. Aaron’s eyes met Robert’s as he passed and felt sick to his stomach. Robert's eyes were red. The type of red he has seen more than once in his life. 

“Aaron. You didn’t.” Charity asked, her voice low as Aaron turned his attention back to Charity.

Aaron felt his face start to burn as he took another sip of his beer. “Just being a best friend.”


	2. Second Date

The man that was sitting across from Robert would be considered the anti-Aaron. He was blonde. Tall. In a nice suit. A friendly face. A warm smile. Someone that would even catch Aaron’s eye.

Except he had caught Roberts.

The man was smiling at Robert as Aaron walked into the café and towards Bob. He looked over nervously at the pair and then back at Aaron.

“I don’t want any trouble,” Bob said quietly as he poured a cup of coffee for Aaron. He turned his head to look at Robert and the man on the couch. He had moved closer to Robert and winked, making Robert laugh. A laugh, Aaron loves.

Loved.

He has Keith now.

Right.

“Hold it together, Bob,” Aaron whispered back as he grabbed the coffee from Bob’s hand. Bob huffed at him as Aaron took a seat. Close enough to listen but not close enough to be noticeable.

“Tell me about your son.” The man asked as Robert smiled at him. The kind of smile that makes Aaron's body grow warm.

Even when not focused on him.

Warmth.

“Seb. He is growing up so fast. I still remember when he could fit in my hand.” Robert said as his voice trailed off at the memory. Aaron was right there with him. 

****

“Dad!” Seb yelled as he ran towards Aaron. He smiled as he went down on one knee and opened his arms. Seb ran into them and gave him a big bear hug. Aaron leaned down to kiss the top of Seb’s head before letting the boy go. “Dad is back. Did you know that?”

Aaron got back up onto his feet as he looked past Seb. Vic, Andy, and Robert were standing nearby, watching the scene in front of them. Victoria and Andy worried. Robert was giving them a sad smile. 

“Yeah. I heard. Have you been spending time with him?” Aaron asked as Seb nodded. He grabbed Aaron’s hand and dragged him over towards his family. 

“Yup. I have. Dad! Look who is here!” Seb yelled excitability as Aaron gave a small smile towards the Sugdens.

“Hey, Aaron,” Robert said. “Is Seb bugging you?”

“No! Never. He was just telling me you are home.” Aaron said as Seb grabbed Robert’s hand and gripped Aaron’s hand tightly. Seb was now between them looking up with a smirk that Aaron knew well.

“Can we all go to the playground together?” Seb asked sweetly. Aaron and Robert looked down at Seb and back up at each other. 

“Seb –” Victoria started to say when Robert put his hand up towards her.

“It’s ok, Vic. Sure. Let us go.” Robert said as Seb pulled the two men away. Aaron looked back at Victoria and Andy, who watched the three of them leave, both whispering something to each other. 

“My favorite is the swings,” Seb announced proudly as Robert and Aaron walked down the road with Seb. As they passed, many of the villagers stopped and stared at the three of them. 

Some smiling.

Some confused.

Some pointing (thanks Sam).

Once Seb saw the playground come into sight, he let go of the hands and ran, leaving Aaron and Robert alone. Both walked awkwardly for a bit, slowing down once they got into the outer perimeter of the playground, and Seb was in clear view. 

“I wanted to thank you for watching after Seb while I was away,” Robert said quietly. Aaron looked over at Robert, whose eyes were trained on Seb as he jumped onto a swing with glee. 

“It was a little rough at first, but it worked out,” Aaron told him. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Robert said, quietly turning his head towards Aaron. Their eyes met.

“Of course, I did. I had to take care of our kid.” Aaron said as Robert’s eyes softened. He smiled at him.

“Was he trouble?” Robert asked.

“He is a Sugden,” Aaron said, making Robert laugh. “No, he has been great. He is a good kid.”

“Well, he had you, and that is all that mattered,” Robert said, his smile fading before looking away.

“So, your date didn’t seem to go well,” Aaron said as Robert huffed out a laugh.

“Do you want to hear about this?” Robert asked as Aaron nodded.

“I didn’t mean to act that way before. It’s just weird, but I want to be your friend. I am your friend. You can tell me anything.” Aaron told Robert as the two exchanged smiles.

“Alright. Yeah, I don’t know what happened with Lucy. She seemed to be so upset and would not talk to me after she slapped me. That was what Victoria was talking to me about. She wanted to know what I did.” Robert explained as Aaron shrugged.

“Maybe she didn’t know how to get out of the date. You know…women.” Aaron offered as an explanation as Robert raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sure. Women.” Robert said with a mocking tone making Aaron laugh. “I’m going to try again in a few days. Andy has a friend he wanted to set me up with.”

“Andy?” Aaron asked as Seb stood up on the swing and started trying to move it back and forth.

“Yeah, Andy. He has changed a bit since being out there in the world as someone else for a while. He is quieter.” Robert told Aaron. Seb got the swing moving and was getting higher and higher.

The two men looked at each other before turning their heads towards Seb.

“SEB! GET OFF THE SWING!” They both yelled together as Seb stilled, letting the swing to slow down for him to jump off.

“I’m off! Geez!” Seb yelled, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh yeah. He is trouble.” Robert said with a smile. “So, tell me about Keith.”

“Keith?” Aaron asked, suddenly feeling guilty for not thinking about him since taking this walk with Robert and Seb. “I met Keith two years ago at a bar. He was the quiet type. Works as an accountant nearby. Simple stuff. Mum likes him.”

“Sounds right up, Chas’s aisle.” Robert joked. “Are you happy?”

The question hung in the air between them. 

“I’m only asking because I want you to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted for you, Aaron. Keith sounds like a great guy.” Robert said, pulling the question back down to earth.

“He is good,” Aaron said, looking off towards the playground to watch Seb run with the other kids. 

“I doubt he drives you up a wall with schemes like I did,” Robert said his voice light. 

“He has a normal family too,” Aaron said, turning to look at Robert. He could see Robert look down at his feet before looking back up towards the playground.

“You are happy, right?” Robert asked again.

Aaron looked off, too, as he considered the question. Keith is a good guy. Smart. Normal. Comes home when he says he will. Makes dinner. Cleans up. Hangs out with his mother without issue. Has a steady job. He loves him and says it often. 

Aaron stays silent. 

****

“So, have you been seeing lots of people? I find it surprising no one was snatched you up yet.” The guy said, leaning forward to place his hand on Robert’s knee. Aaron shook his head of memories and looked over. 

He bit his lip.

“I’m sure Andy has already told you but –”

“Yeah. You have been in jail for protecting your sister. It's admirable. That’s why I’m surprised you didn’t have anyone already lined up on the outside and waiting for you.” The guy asked, starting to move his hand up to Robert’s thigh.

Aaron frowned and felt his heart start to race.

“There you are!” Charity’s voice rang out as she entered the shop. Aaron shrunk himself in his chair, hoping no one would see him. Charity walking over dramatically did not help.

“Your mum is looking for you! You were supposed to babysit Eve so we could talk to those new distributors.” Charity shouted as she motioned to Bob. “Coffee and hurry up with it.”

“Can’t Paddy do it?” Aaron whispered as Robert, and his dad looked over. Charity’s interruption seemed to stop the travel of the hand for the moment making Aaron let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“No. He is busy helping Leo with something. I don’t know. Come on.” Charity told him. Aaron sighed and started to stand. He noticed Robert standing up with him. Only he had a phone to his ear and was walking briskly out the door. The man was left behind with a smug smile on his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Aaron looked over at Charity, who was now focused on talking to Bob about her coffee and cracked his neck. Taking a few steps, he made his decision.

He was going to be a good best friend. Again.

Aaron sat down, cautiously across from the man keeping an eye out on the door. Just in case Robert came back sooner than he expected.

“Uh. Hi.” The man said, looking up from his phone. Aaron turned his attention to him and gave him a fake smile.

“Hi. I’m Aaron. You are?”

“Devin.” The man replied as Aaron nodded.

“Right. Devin? I am here to warn you.” Aaron said, letting his smile slip a bit. 

“Warn me about what?” Devin asked, putting his phone back into his pocket. Aaron took a quick look at the door just in make sure.

“I have to warn you about your date. He isn’t what he seems.” Aaron told him, letting his voice drop. 

Devin looked at him, suspiciously. “What about him?”

Aaron took a deep breath. “He is married to a bloke that lives in this village. They have been married close to eight years now.”

Devin shook his head in disbelief. “Why wouldn’t Andy know about this?”

“He hasn’t told his brother or his family about it. It’s this huge secret.” Aaron told him as he clocked Charity, watching him from the counter, shaking her head.

“How do you know?” Devin asked.

“I’m the man’s best friend. He loves him, and I can’t see him get hurt. I am trying to stop this from happening again. From this guy from getting hurt.” Aaron said as Devin nodded.

“It’s a shame. He was a real snack.” Devin said as Aaron’s face twitched. He saw Charity walking towards them.

“Well, I better go. Have fun.” Aaron said, jumping up and making his way towards the door, Charity hot on his heels. Aaron opened the door and ran into Robert, who was on the other side.

“Whoa. Hey, Aaron!” Robert said with a smile as Aaron nodded but pushed past him. “Charity,” Robert said as she gave him a nod. Robert shrugged as he walked back into the shop. 

“You are the worst.” Charity said after she caught up to Aaron.

“I’m just a good best friend,” Aaron said back as he made his way towards the pub with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? As I wrote this I couldn't help but wonder why these people trust Aaron so much and how little faith they have in Robert! I mean...come on random people I created for this story! Have a little faith in Robert! (HA! Love it.). Thank you all SO much for reading. I never expected anyone to like this because I think its not my best work (still don't think its great or in character but if you guys are enjoying it? That makes me happy). So...one chapter left....soon Robert will need to have his revenge...no? *evil laugh* 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 <3 <3


	3. The Final Date

Aaron should have expected a text message from Robert. Did not stop him from being surprised by what it said. It showed up a week later. Long after Aaron ran off Robert’s last date. Long after, Robert confided in Aaron that something must be wrong with him during one of their “Dad-Seb Playdates.” Long after Aaron consoled him and told him nothing was wrong. It just was not the right guy or girl.

Not yet, anyway.

Aaron pulled away from Keith slowly on the couch as not to disturb his sleep. The movie they started during dinner was still playing on the screen as Aaron pulled out his phone. 

**Robert**

GARAGE. NOW.

Aaron looked down at Keith before replying.

**Aaron**

Is it important?

Robert replied fast. Faster than Aaron expected.

**Robert**

NOW AARON.

Aaron looked around for his shoes as he tiptoed around so he wouldn’t wake Keith. Gingerly he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, closing it slowly behind him. 

Aaron made his way towards the garage with his hands nervously twitching in his pockets. He wasn’t sure what could have happened or what Robert could want, but he had an idea. He slowed down at the small open door that was off to the side. A door they have gone through so many times before. Always towards a new adventure.

Aaron hopped in and saw Robert standing there with his back to him. Clad in his signature leather jacket and tight jeans. He was looking down. 

“I’m here. What do you want?” Aaron announced as Robert’s head rose slowly. Aaron watched as Robert took a deep breath before turning around.

“What are you playing at?” Robert asked, his voice low. His usual smirk twisted into a scowl.

“You demanded I come here. I was in the middle of watching a movie with Keith.” Aaron said as Robert growled and took a step forward.

“Now, you know how it feels.”

“What are you on about?”

Robert took a step closer. “How about I wander into your date and tell Keith everything you have ever done.”

Aaron gulped. “I already told him everything.”

Robert huffed out a laugh and took a few slow steps, his head angled as his eyes swept up and down Aaron's body. Like an animal looking at its prey.

Aaron felt a shiver go up his spine. 

Robert moved close enough that Aaron could feel the heat off his body. His mouth was dangerously close to his. “We both know that isn’t true.”

Aaron felt his eyes flutter close as he felt his head start to tilt.

“Maybe I should go visit Keith. Tell him all your dirty laundry.” Robert whispered, his voice rough. 

Aaron’s eyes snapped open, and he pulled back from Robert. “You wouldn’t.”

“Why? Doesn’t sound like fun? Coming in and breaking up a date.” Robert said. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m out of here.” Aaron said, turning away from Robert. His face was burning from embarrassment.

“No. No. No. You aren’t going anywhere until we talk about this.” Robert said, grabbing onto Aaron’s arm and pulling him back. Aaron snatched his arm away from Robert, pushing him back.

“What did we talk about when I got back? I wanted you to be happy with Keith. I wanted to move on. You agreed.” Robert said, pushing Aaron back.

Aaron made a noise as he pushed Robert again. “Right. You agreed.”

Robert pushed Aaron back. “Aaron. I told you so many times. I’m not good for you. We can friends –”

“Yeah. Best friends. Fuck that!” Aaron yelled, pushing Robert harder.

“I’M NOT GOOD FOR YOU!” Robert yelled as Aaron pushing him against the wall of the garage. Robert went to push him back, but Aaron forced his arms against the wall and struggled to keep him still.

“I NEVER SAID THAT!” Aaron bellowed back in Robert's face. The two of them struggled against each other until Robert put his palms up in defeat.

“STOP. Just stop.” Robert said as the two of them calmed. Both were breathing heavily in unison as worlds silence surrounded them. Robert looked pained as he looked around Aaron's face, his eyes landing onto his lips. 

“Please,” Aaron whispered as he licked his lips. 

“Fuck it,” Robert whispered back, latching his lips onto Aaron’s, shifting everything back into place. Aaron let go of Robert’s arms and placed his palms onto Robert’s face holding him close as everything began to spin. 

Robert moaned as he pulled away. “This can only happen once.”

“Right. Sure.” Aaron said, chasing Robert’s lips for another kiss. He let his palms slide down Robert’s face, down his neck, his shoulders down his torso landing onto his belt buckle.

“I mean—I mean it Aaron—one time only. Just to get it out of our systems.” Robert groaned as Aaron slowly started to lower himself to his knees.

“Out of our system. Just once. Just like best friends.” Aaron muttered as he looked up at Robert, who looked down and groaned at the image.

Aaron smiled as he unbuckled Robert’s belt.

****

They only had sex once.

Once in the garage.

Once in their barn.

Once in Robert’s car.

Once in the cricket pavilion.

Then that one time when Keith went away for a week on a business trip, and Aaron moved Robert into The Mill. It was the best week of his life in a long time. Robert back home. In their bed. Under their sheets. Spread out and close by. Everything he had dreamed about for years. 

Aaron’s little dirty secret.

With every ‘one time,’ they got closer.

Deeper.

It was harder and harder to say goodbye.

It wasn’t the first time they had done this. Snuck around together. It was just the first time Aaron was the one hiding. He had the most to lose. Yet, he kept going back for one more time.

Robert continued to date. Aaron watched as he tried not to get jealous of the men and women Robert managed to date. He had stayed away this time. Letting the relationships die out on their own. However, when things looked a bit too promising, there was always the bathroom. The alley. A quickie in their old barn to bring Robert back to him.

Not that Robert had it easy either. Weeks of being close, having to play cool whenever Keith kissed Aaron in front of him. Held his hand. Talked about The Mill like he belonged there. Every kiss. Smile. Hug. It made Robert want to turn away in shame. Anger. Sadness. The sadness of what could have been if he hadn’t….if Aaron hadn’t….

They had their moments. In the dark. Together. It would have to be enough.

It went on like this for a few months. No one seemed to pick up on it. Much like last time, everyone had their heads stuck in their problems to notice, which worked in their favor except for one night.

One night that changed everything.

****

It was a warm Saturday night at the pub. Everyone was in their element—Chas, Charity, Marlon, and Victoria behind the bar. Aaron, Keith, and Cain were hanging on the other side while Andy cleaned up around the place. Robert was sitting at a table with his latest date, giving Aaron glances, smirks and winks. Aaron was doing the same. 

A typical Saturday night.

“Aaron?” Keith asked as Aaron turned his attention back to him. His hand gripped his pint a bit tighter. 

“Yeah?” Aaron asked as he smiled at Keith. Keith smiled back as he fiddled with something in his suit pocket. “Why are you wearing a suit? Did you go somewhere today?”

Keith gave out a nervous laugh as he looked around. That’s when Aaron noticed something. The Dingles in the place were getting closer to them. Some were looking excited while others, like Charity and Cain, gave each other looks that didn’t look promising.

“Keith? What are you doing?” Aaron asked, standing up off his stool, letting go of his pint. Keith took a deep breath as he got down on one knee. The whole pub-going silent. Aaron could see Robert get up from his chair.

“Aaron Dingle. I’ve been seeing you for two years now. You are a wonderful, sweet, and amazing man. I couldn’t see my future without you in it. Will you marry me?” Keith asked, his voice cracking. He gave Aaron a hopeful smile as the whole pub waited for his answer.

Aaron opened his mouth and –

“No!”

Everyone turned towards the back as Robert pushed his way through the crowd.

“Robert!” Victoria cried out as Robert made his way to the pair. 

“You can’t marry him, Aaron.” Robert continued.

“Robert, love, why don’t you go outside.” Chas offered as she walked from around behind the bar. Cain had already stood up as he observed the scene. 

“You know why you can’t marry him. Please don’t’ marry him. Don’t say yes to him. Say yes to me.” Robert said as the crowd around them gasped. Keith gave the two of them a confused look as he scrambled up from the floor.

“What the hell is going on?” Keith asked Aaron. Aaron looked between the two men, not sure what to do. 

“Aaron!” Robert yelled as Keith looked over at him.

“How about you leave, Robert. I don’t think you are wanted here.” Keith said, earning a laugh from Robert.

“Oh yeah. Aaron wanted me for a while.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith asked his voice hard. Unfeeling.

“Hate to break this to you, Keith. I’m only trying to be a good friend. A best friend. Aaron has been sleeping with me for months.” Robert announced as the crowd around them started to whisper.

Keith looked over at Aaron for confirmation. Aaron nodded as Keith turned and punched Robert in the mouth, throwing him back onto the floor. Before Cain could jump into the fray, Aaron turned around and clocked Keith in the mouth right back.

“You DO NOT hit my husband.” Aaron roared at Keith as Cain raised his eyebrow at his nephew. “I’m the one that started all of this. Robert wanted to move on, and I…wouldn’t’ let him. I could not. He is mine. I’m his. I’m sorry you got caught up in this Keith.”

Cain walked over to help Robert off the floor, blood trickling out of his lip as he looked at Aaron. He nodded at Cain and pushed is way through the crowd and out of the Woolpack, leaving Aaron alone with Keith.

“I’m…, I’m going to go,” Keith said quietly turning, the crowd parting for him. Once he reached the door, he took one look back at Aaron before walking out. Forever.

The crowd started to disperse as Aaron stood there. Unsure of what to do. He looked over at his mum, who was shaking her head. Aaron closed his eyes and looked down.

“You better get going,” Cain said gruffly as Aaron’s eyes snapped open. He looked up at his Uncle in confusion.

“What?”

“You better go after him. Robert is going to need some help.” Cain said, rolling his eyes.

“You two are the worst.” Charity declared as everyone agreed.

“What?” Aaron asked.

“We all knew. We just figured this would all come out before Keith got down on one knee.” Victoria explained.

“You all…knew?” Aaron asked, still confused.

“Yes. We did. You two aren’t as coy as you two think.” Chas explained as Cain nodded.

“Go get him already!” Charity said as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Aaron smiled back as he turned and ran out the door. 

****

Aaron didn’t have to look for long. He knew where Robert would go. It was a short ride out of the village. He knew the journey well. He had sat there many times after Robert went in. Crying. Laughing. Remembering the good times and the bad. Now, Robert was there, and it was going to be with him.

Aaron slowed up behind Robert’s parked car and hopped out. Robert was sitting on the bonnet, looking out among the fields around them. Their layby forever quiet and still.

Very unlike them.

“Figured you would find me here,” Robert said without looking over. Aaron could see blood going down his chin as he took a seat next to him. Reaching out, he gently placed his thumb on his swollen lip. Robert jumped but didn’t pull away. “I deserved that.”

“We both deserved that,” Aaron said.

“Keith didn’t deserve that punch, though,” Robert said as Aaron let his hand drop from Robert’s face. “Didn’t make it any less awesome.”

The two of them laughed as Aaron bit his lip.

“What do we do now?” Robert asked as their laugher subsided. 

Aaron shrugged. “Come home with me?”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. Come home, and we can take it from there.” Aaron said, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. “Before we do that, though—do you mind doing a favor for me?”

Robert watched as Aaron opened his wallet and pulled out two rings. Still shining bright. After all these years. Roberts opened his mouth in disbelief. “You still have them?”

“Where else would they be?” Aaron said softly, taking one and holding it out towards Robert. Robert took it from his fingers and looked at it closely.

“We will have to put another date on there,” Robert said.

“Will there be enough room?” Aaron joked as Robert let out a laugh. He motioned for Aaron’s hand as he gently placed it back onto his finger. Where it belonged. Aaron did the same for Robert lifting his finger to his mouth, kissing the ring.

“I don’t remember you being the romantic in this relationship,” Robert said softly.

Aaron smirked. “A lot has changed in eight years.”

“We have a lot of time to make up for then,” Robert said back as Aaron held onto Robert’s hand tightly.

“We have all the time in the world,” Aaron said, leaning over to give Robert a light kiss, trying to avoid the cut on his lip. 

“I love you.” Robert breathed as Aaron let a broad smile grow on his face.

“I love you too,” Aaron said back as Robert grinned at him. “Charity calls us the worst.”

“She would know.” Robert shot back, standing up from the car, still holding onto Aaron's hand. He took a quick look around before moving in closer to Aaron.

Dangerously close. Just what Aaron liked.

“Wanna make a new memory here before we go home?” Robert asked, his voice low. Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled up at his husband. Lover. Best Friend. His family. Everything he was missing for eight years was finally back, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was what was rattling around in my head for weeks upon weeks. So, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave comments and thank you all for reading! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> This has been playing out in my head for weeks now. I have to write it out to get rid of it, so I can continue to work on a new chapter for my Committed Series. Please bear with me. It sucks. I know. I apologize. Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


End file.
